


There's A Part Of Me That Will Always Love You

by A_Never_Ending_Story



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Never_Ending_Story/pseuds/A_Never_Ending_Story
Summary: Steve goes back in time and thinks of what could've been.





	There's A Part Of Me That Will Always Love You

To this day it still haunts him, the fact that he never got to say goodbye. After all these years, as friends and partners he wasn’t even given the chance to tell her thank you. To thank her for everything she did for him these past eleven years. When he first came out of the ice no one cared about him. Everyone threw him into battles he didn't want to fight, but Natasha did. Natasha cared about him. She was always there for him when he needed her. With Natasha, Steve knew knew he would never be alone. However, she was when she sacrificed herself and the thought pained him. Now all he wanted was to have a minute with her. A minute to tell her that he cared, that he was thankful. That he loved her, even. Sadly, he was too late, just a minute too late. How could such a small amount of time be so painful. 

Yeah, he thought he would see her again and he wished he could. “We have what we have when we have it.” She once told him. That was true, if only he told her he loved her when he had the chance. If she came back he would’ve finally done what he was too scared to do. He would’ve told her he loved and that he was sorry it took him too long to admit it. But, it didn’t matter now, nothing did. How could it when the only person who ever cared for him was gone. Natasha was gone. He’d give anything for that minute. Just for a second chance to let her know he cared, but he knew he was too late. Sixty seconds too late. It pained him. 

He hoped he would see her again someday. He wished that one day he could. But, the year was 1950 and he just couldn’t go back to the future. He’d left his present life because he just couldn’t live in a world without her. Still, he found love again. He reconnected with the love of his life or so that’s what he told himself. He loved Peggy with all his heart he always had. To be honest, he couldn’t have been happier. He and Peggy had been married for five years now, ever since they reconnected when he returned the stones in ‘45. They were happily married and expecting their first child. 

Peggy was due any day now with their little bundle of joy. Steve was excited, he helped decorate the nursery, built the crib, painted the walls, and helped his wife pick out baby clothes. He enjoyed talking to her belly whispering sweet thoughts to his unborn child late at night as Peggy slept. They settled on two names Michael, for a boy after Peggy’s brother who died in the war. And Sarah, for a girl after Steve’s late mother. All was going well in their married life until his nightmare. 

“Nat, no?” He whimpered in his sleep. “Please Nat, don’t go.” He repeated as the events her leaving to Vormir replayed in his head. He saw flashes, memories they shared over the years, but he but was awoken to a tap on his shoulder. 

“Steve?” Peggy asked gently, “are you alright?” 

He was breathing hard, “yeah, I’m okay.” He said softly and smiled small. “I’m sorry I woke you.” He said placing a hand on her belly. “You two should be resting. 

“It’s okay.” She smiled softly. “Our little one had me up anyways.” 

He sat up with Peggy and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head. 

“Who’s Nat?” She asked him. 

“Just a friend.” He replied solemnly. 

“Just a friend? Someone you lost?” She asked gently. 

He nodded. 

“You loved her?” 

Steve was puzzled by her question. He didn’t know what to say. 

Peggy smiled softly, “you did, didn’t you?” 

“I did.” He answered. “But, I love you, I always have.” 

“I know you do. You don’t belong here anymore Steve. We’ve both known that for a while.” She admitted.

“What do you mean?” He asked dumbfounded. 

“You very well know what I mean.” 

Steve shook his head. “I’m sorry Peg. I just have a hard time letting go, moving on.” 

She sighed and rubbed her swollen belly. “I would tell you to leave and go home. To tell you to go back to where you came from. But, I just can’t, not now.” 

He was conflicted, “Peggy, I’m going to be here for the both of you. You should know that.” 

“I do. It’s not that I don’t think you will.” She paused, “It’s just I knew you Steve and quite frankly you’re not the same man you were five years ago.” _Eighty-two years ago._

__“Yeah, I know. I’m different the experiences I had changed me.” He rubbed his cheek on hers. “I promise you Peg, no matter what you feel. No matter what I feel. I love you and I have no doubts nor regrets. I’m here now and forever.”_ _

__It was true. Steve loved Peggy he always had, but there would always be a part of him that loved Natasha. A part of him that regretted not telling her then, but he was happy where he was and he wasn’t going to let what he had now slip away._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Steve and Peggy, but after Endgame I wish he ended up with Natasha. Romanogers had my heart.


End file.
